halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Shield 0715
Michael Cross}} |name = Battle of Shield 0715|image = |conflict = |date = January 3-Jaunary 10th 2563|place = Shield World 0715 (Lemus)|result = Strategic UNSC-Swords of Sanghelios Victory *Shield World 0715 captured *Crippled the Great Harvest Fleet *Captured Forerunner based artifacts Tactical Great Harvest Victory *Carrier, Helper of Truth destroyed *Fleet escaped planet *Additional forces added following battle|side1 = * * |side2 = Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest|commanders1 = * Damon Janeiro * Zaz ‘Solok * Unnamed * Sarah Leland * William Krate * Kyle-A245|commanders2 = *Admiral Uhze ‘Nar *Captain Womik *Unnamed commander|forces1 = *UNSC Rio **Shield Team **Small UNSC Infantry *UNSC Badger Mole *UNSC Casket of Winters *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **2 ***Helper of Truth ***Speaker of Peace (Late Battle) **4 ***Lord's Armor **2 *Several |forces2 = *1 *5 **Serpent's Pass **Lifebringer *6 **The Great Demise **Song of Fire *Several ground forces *Several |forces3 = *Several *Several *Several |casual1 = *All non-spartan UNSC personnel * Michael Cross *Almost all Fleet of Glorious Redemption air forces **Helper of Truth **Lord's Armor *Heavy ground casualties|casual2 = *1 *4 *3 *Numerous ground casualties|casual3 = All forces}}The Battle of Shield 0715, also known as the Battle of Lemus, was a week long engagement between the - allied forces against the Sub-Fleet of The Great Harvest and its commander, Uhze ‘Nar. The battle was a bloody campaign for control of the shield world that saw the death of Michael Cross and countless Swords and UNSC forces. Background On January 2nd, 2563, the , Lord’s Armor located the Sub-Fleet of The Great Harvest while doing a patrol run for ‘Solok. The cruiser then contacted its Fleet Master and alerted him to the presence of the fleet. ‘Solok then contacted the and informed them of the found fleet. deployed the UNSC Rio and Shield Team to conduct the assignment along with the UNSC Badger Mole and the UNSC Casket of Winters for additional support. Upon arriving at the planet, Lord’s Armor’s commander informed the support that the fleet entered the shield world. Not willing to risk multiple UNSC lives and dollars, Kyle-A245 ordered his team into a and entered the planet with ‘Solok while the UNSC stayed behind to block the escape route of the Covenant. The Battle Entering the Planet Once the fleet entered the shield world, the attacking force was engaged by Uhze ‘Nar’s troops guarding the main entrance. As ‘Solok set his ships into place and attacked the defending ships. As ‘Solok’s additional forces bombarded the two holding position at the entrance, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were able to slip past and take up a position in a local gorge. Additional Harvest ships entered the area to engage ‘Solok’s ships. Both corvettes were brought down by ‘Solok’s over powering ships and were soon engaged by additional from ‘Nar. ‘Solok and his ship moved to engage the new foes. ‘Solok also deployed more phantoms to support Shield Team. Meanwhile the spartans and additional Sword warriors attacked a nearby communications outpost. The spartans and Sangheili engaged Harvest troops on ground and air. After the spartans and a small team of Sword warriors took down , the post was captured and a camp established in its place. In the skies, ‘Solok and his forces were engaging the final Harvest ship, having already brought down two cruisers, although, ‘Solok did loss two of his own craft. Commander Leland ordered the Badger Mole to fire upon the remaining cruiser, which both ‘Solok and Kyle agreed upon. The Mole’s fired and brought the ship down to the ground. Shield Team established a supply network from the camp to ‘Solok’s fleet before setting out for a couple mile long scouting mission with other . During the scouting mission, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a to hunt down the captain while Shield returned, angry and boarded a to join the hunt. Recapturing the West After a day of no success in finding ‘Nar or Womik, the two forces decided it was best to separate and engage on two fronts, the west and east. ‘Solok and his forces would move to the east while Shield Team and two corvettes attacked the west. The western front engaged a transmission center broadcasting jamming frequencies throughout the world and sending out Harvest transmissions. Shield Team landed with their forces and engaged ‘Nar’s troops directly. During the land battle, one of Shield’s support corvettes was heavily damaged by ‘Nar’s . Once the guns were down, the spartans were able to fully capture the communications station. Kyle and Kevin Miles were able to recognize the transmission codes as the same used during the Battle of San Andreas and thus were able to interpret the codes with the surviving warriors with them. The team alerted ‘Solok to an attacked planned against Zaz and his forces. However, ‘Solok responded with informing that they were already in the fight. Shield Team also learned that a attack was coming in towards the station. Shield Team and the mobilized forces together and outfitted the post to fight against the inbound forces of both Promethean and Harvest troops. After forming up defenses, the attacks came on the heat of the day of January 4th and for two days held off enemy forces. However, only Shield Team remained in the rubble as support arrived in the form of ‘Solok. Recapture of the East After a day of no success in finding ‘Nar or Womik, the two forces decided it was best to separate and engage on two fronts, the west and east. ‘Solok and his forces would move to the east while Shield Team and two corvettes attacked the west. ‘Solok and his forces arrived at an archipelago where two of ‘Nar’s ships were present. ‘Solok deployed ground forces and to engage Harvest forces. ‘Solok’s forces cleared the first island and moved into the core of the island to capture a Great Harvest landing zone as Helper of Truth and two more of ‘Solok’s ships attacked the two guarding the island. During the engagement, ‘Solok’s squads were able to capture the Harvest LZ and attacked the under belly of the one of the corvettes and damaged the ship. From there, The Helper of Truth and one another cruiser with ‘Solok attacked the corvette and shot it down, crashing into the nearby sea. As fire pelted towards the other two with heavy fire. During the fire born, ‘Solok received a message from Kyle-A245 informing him of an attack. ‘Solok acknowledged the action as another arrived to fight against ‘Solok. As more troops battled between the two forces. During the attack, the other cruiser with ‘Solok charged towards the new carrier and rammed it, destroying both ships. Finally, the last corvette of the Great Harvest was attacked and destroyed by ‘Solok’s forces the following day. Afterwards, ‘Solok returned to the west and met with Shield Team. Battle over the Great Woods Engaging in a conversation with each leader, the two groups learned of location of ‘Nar and Womik. ‘Solok lead the charge towards ‘Nar while Shield Team would once again use a to scout ahead. During the scouting, the Song of Fire appeared and attacked the Lich. ‘Solok moved to attack and assist the spartans. However, Kyle ordered ‘Solok to keep moving and that his spartans would handle the ship master. Shield Team entered the hanger and attacked the stationed troops and cleared them all out. The team departed from the Lich to hunt Womik but was engaged by special ops Sangheili and infantry teams. During the attack, Womik entered and attacked Michael Cross, killing him with a needle rifle to the neck. In response, Maya Vono stabbed the Sangheili in the back and killed him. The hanger was once again cleared and the Song of Fire enacted failsafe protocols and crashed the ship into the ground. Back with ‘Solok, the was engaged by the last three ships under ‘Nar’s command, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer. During the battle, the Serpent’s Pass moved behind the Helper of Truth and attacked the engines. The Lifebringer moved over the carrier and fired the ventral cannon, cutting the carrier in half as ‘Nar’s ship, The Great Demise, opened fire against the stern of the ship. The ship crashed down and several infantry troops were killed, but the majority bridge crew survived the attack. The remaining three ships bombarded the bow of the ship and destroyed the rear, cutting them completely down, killing even more. From there, the ships took off towards the entrance of the shield world. The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the Helper of Truth shot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. Battle over the Shield World Outside the shield world, the three UNSC ships stationed there saw the last three Great Harvest ships emerged. Before the ships could burst past the blockade, the Rio, and Casket of Winters opened fire while the Badger Mole moved into position to engage the ships head on. While the UNSC vessels did little to damage the three remaining ships, the Badger Mole was able to drain the shields of the Serpent’s Pass. The Rio engaged the Serpent’s Pass and damaged its port side before it jumped into slip-space. The three UNSC ships followed the Covenant vessels and continued firing rounds against them, draining shields and damaging small portions of the ships. However, before the UNSC could inflict further damage, the two ships jumped into slip-space. Afterwards, the Rio head down into the shield world and recovered the remaining Sword forces along with Shield Team. Over three days time, the ships cut down any remaining Great Harvest forces and Promethean troops, destroying a few structures in the process. Finally, teams arrived on the 10th and the battle officially concluded. Aftermath After the battle was over with, began a mission after the Great Harvest and to kill ‘Nar by any means necessary. The agreed to the terms and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption offered complete service to the mission. However, after the fleet was crippled, a secondary fleet moved to join ‘Solok on the mission. Shield Team was also restocked with three new spartans to replace the old ones; Joseph Avery, Adam Johnson and Oswald Cunningham. From there, the spartans proceeded onto further and harder training with the UNSC Rio being restocked on troops and supplies. Meanwhile, Uhze ‘Nar and his forces spread their stories across Sangheili controlled space. Other lone commanders of weaker Covenant remnants, bounty hunters, smugglers, and a few pirate crews moved to ‘Nar’s location and offered servitude to the now Fleet Master of Great Harvest. With the added forces, ‘Nar began his conquest of a few moons and small worlds either uninhabited or easily conquerable. Timeline January 2 * The , Lord’s Armor arrived at Shield 0715 and discovered Great Harvest preenceses. * Both the and are alerted to the fleet and mobilize forces to act. January 3 * The UNSC Rio, Badger Mole and Casket of Winters along with the Fleet of Glorious Redemption arrive at Lemus, the shield world. * The Glorious Redemption and Shield Team enter the shield world and are engaged by Uhze ‘Nar’s forces. * Four of ‘Nar’s ships are destroyed along with two of ‘Solok’s. * Shield Team captures land for a camp only to have it destroyed by Captain Womik. January 4 * ‘Solok and Shield Team spilt up and attack the east and west respectively. * Shield Team captures a transmission center while ‘Solok engages ‘Nar’s remaining fleet. * Shield Team comes under siege by enemy forces. * ‘Solok engages in a long battle against ‘Nar’s reinforcements. January 6 * ‘Solok returns to the spartans after losing one of his ships to destroy the last in ‘Nar’s armada. * The entire remaining forces take off towards ‘Nar’s location. * Shield Team boards Womik’s and ‘Solok moves on. * Michael Cross is killed and Spartan Maya Vono kills Womik. * Womik’s ship crashes into the surface. Cross is laid to rest. * ‘Solok and his ship are shot down. January 7 * Shield Team finds ‘Solok and calls in an evacuation. * ‘Nar’s last three ships leave the world but are engaged by the Rio, Casket of Winters and Badger Mole. * ‘Nar’s fleet escapes the system. * The Rio enters the shield world and retrieves remains UNSC-Sword forces. January 8 * UNSC Rio begins a hunt for remaining Great Harvest forces. January 10 * The UNSC Rio, Casket of Winters and Badger Mole leave Lemus. * Battle ends. Combatants / Space Assests *UNSC Rio *UNSC Badger Mole *UNSC Casket of Winters *Fleet of Glorious Redemption **2 ***Helper of Truth ***Speaker of Peace **4 **2 Units * Shield Team * 112th Legion ** 4 * 443rd Legion * 92nd Legion Personnel * Damon Janeiro * William Krate * Sarah Leland * Zaz 'Solok *Unnamed * Kyle-A245 * Michael Cross * Kevin Miles * Maya Vono Sub-Fleet of Great Harvest Space Assets *1 *5 **Serpent's Pass **Lifebringer *6 **The Great Demise **Song of Fire Units * Several ground forces * At least 10 heavy armament units Personnel * Admiral Uhze 'Nar * Captain Womik * Unnamed Commander Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Post War Era